Test elements in the form of test strips for detection of analytes in blood have been state of the art for some time now. Test elements in test strip form are used particularly in the field of blood sugar measurement. Measurement of blood sugar levels by the patients themselves has led to continued development of test systems and of the test strips, mainly designed as test strips, used in said systems. The aims of this development were improved analysis, improved operating safety, a reduction in the volumes of blood that have to be taken from the patient, and simplified handling, particularly a reduction in the handling steps needed.
To obtain the blood for carrying out the analysis by means of test elements designed as test strips, various designs of puncturing aids have been developed which are used to perforate the patient's skin and to allow emergence of the quantity of blood needed for the analysis. To improve handling, test elements have been proposed that permit a combination of puncturing and measuring devices.
Prior art systems have disclosed a puncturing aid with a lancet system that is protected against reuse.
The puncturing aid is used to create an opening in the skin and typically comprises a housing into which a lancet system can be inserted. The housing moreover comprises a retaining element which cooperates with a corresponding retaining element of the lancet system, so that the lancet system can be positioned in the housing at a defined location. The housing moreover comprises an opening from which a needle tip of at least one needle of the lancet system can emerge during a puncturing procedure. A drive mechanism for driving the at least one needle is provided, so that the needle can be transferred from a rest position to a puncturing position. The needle is connected to a needle body in such a way that the needle and a protection area of the needle body are movable relative to one another. In a first position, the protection area of the needle body at least partially surrounds the needle tip, whereas, in a second position, the needle and the protection area of the needle body are arranged relative to one another such that the needle tip is freed from the protection area of the needle body. The needle body moreover includes a blocking mechanism which is actuated through cooperation with the puncturing aid and changes the needle body so that, after the lancet system has been ejected from the puncturing aid, interaction between the retaining element of the puncturing aid and retaining element of the lancet system is prevented upon renewed insertion.
According to know solution, the metal needle is secured on a plastic body and is fixedly connected to the plastic body. An area is formed on the plastic body for the purpose of coupling the lancet system to a drive ram, so that the needle can be moved along the axis in the direction of puncturing. The rear area of the plastic body is designed for coupling to the drive ram such that two arms, provided with projections, permit a form-fit connection of the plastic body to the puncturing aid. Therefore, producing a coupling between the lancet needle and the puncturing drive mechanism represents an additional outlay, both in terms of the lancet needle and in terms of the measurement appliance.
The solutions known from the prior art, regarding a system composed of a combination of test element and puncturing aid, are all either associated with the disadvantage of having a large overall size or require a coupling to the measurement appliance, which, from the technical point of view, is an unsatisfactory situation. Therefore, there is a need to have a system is comprised of test element and puncturing aid that overcomes the disadvantages of prior art.